Sweet Simplicity
by xxlight-kitsune-chanxx
Summary: ..."No way! There's no chance in hell that I would be Juliet in your stupid play... especially with.. with HIM!" SasukeXNaruto!
1. He Will Be

**Light-chan here! I was drawing a comic, and then my hand just doodled Sasuke and Naruto as Romeo and Juliet! That's how this story was made... Yes, I'm evil and I love messing with Naruto... Buwahaha!**

**Anyways, for the warnings!**

**Title: **

**By: xxlightkitsunechanxx**

**Rated: R**

**For: Sexual themes, language, yaoi, angst, and, of course, lemons! Who the hell doesn't like them?!**

**...So, whomever doesn't like any of these warning themes, please click the green little 'back' button arrow thingy... Though I wish you would like it, dammit!**

**...So! First chapter! Please enjoy it!**

**...Seriously!**

**---**

**Chapter 1: ****He will be...**

A blonde brow twitched furiously as his azurel eyes glared at the sight in front of him. Why God was torturing him, he would never know.

He quickly elbowed his laughing friend, who grunted and screeched a venomous "What the fuck, Uzumaki?!" and revenged the blonde idiot against the head (though the smaller boy hardly felt the pain, thanks to his hard and empty head).

Naruto Uzumaki, fifteen years of age, short than average height and a ramen fetish grabbed his golden locks as he tugged hard on them, "Gyah! I can't believe the auditions are here so soon!" he then threw down his arms lamely.

Kiba Inuzuka arched an uncertain brow. "Why the hell does that have your panties in a twist?" he asked curiously. Seriously, he'd never seen his best friend so irritated. From the wisdom words of Nara Shikamaru, auditions were just so...'troublesome'.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously towards his companion next to him. He gave an unheated sigh.

"Well..." he began, "If I knew the auditions were THIS soon, I would've studied the lines for Romeo sooner."

Kiba's dog-like ears perked up. "Wait- lines for ROMEO?" He then scratched his head with a long nail. "Why would you want to be Romeo? Main characters are so uncool nowadays... Besides, that's a lot of lines to memorize, dude."

The blonde haired teen gave a cheesy grin, "I heard Sakura-chan was trying out the part for Juliet. And you know... towards the end, Juliet kisses Romeo... and you know what that means?" the boy's grin turned into a devlish smirk.

"Tell it to me staright." Kiba's lips turned into a devlish smile of his own.

"It means..." the eagered boy continued flatly, "Thanks to my incredibly good looks and talents, Sakura-chan maybe will be willing to give me some tounge... and maybe even after she sees how awesome I am, we could go to her house and-"

The interrupted freshman gave his brown-haired friend a glare as his buddy made a 'bleah' sound.

"Sakura Haruno?" he stated the obvious, as if he just now heard the blonde talking about her, "Why her? She's so snobby, rich, preppy... There's no way she would ever do Juliet if YOU'RE going to be Romeo."

"What?! That's fucking bull, Inuzuka."

"One hundred bucks she'll let her sun-reflecting forehead grow taller another couple inches instead of kissing you in a play." The canine boy bet, placing his hand out.

Naruto huffed stubbornly, boldly, and stupidly before connecting his tanned hand with the other. Both boys eyed eachother down in challenge while shaking their hands firmly.

"By the way... Which character are you trying out for?" Naruto asked, letting go of the other's hand (which, by the by, smelled like dog).

Kiba flicked his tounge. "Mercutio." he said simply.

"Why him?"

Kiba chuckled (which sounded more like a howl). "Cause he's the best character. And since you're going to be Romeo, might as well be Mercutio. They're best fuck buddies after all."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Never in your life, Inuzuka."

Kiba glared. "Yeah, yeah. Shino is so much better to fuck. We are starting a relationship after all. Jealous?"

The blonde boy waved a hand in an uncaring matter. "Nah. Shino the bug freak and you the blood hound. He could be a flea and settle onto your dirty and smelly fur. Seems perfect for eachother."

Naruto's companion crossed his arms. "Yeah... and you know who seems perfect for eachother also? Uchiha and Haruno. That's probably the only reason Haruno's going for Juliet, along with all the other girls in school. Rumor has it that Uchiha is trying out for Romeo, also."

Naruto's body froozed.

"W-what did you say?" he began to stutter, ignoring Kiba's spreading smirk.

"You heard me. He's perfect for the part, too...He's a babe magnet, handsome, and a lot more mature than some idiot blonde I know."

Kiba felt himself sigh suddenly as the boy beside him was still froozen as a statue.

Naruto glanced at his friend when he was nudged.

"Aww, c'mon, Uzumaki. I'm just messin' with you. Why would anyone let the Uchiha bastard play as Romeo? He's a snot-up snobbier rich freak than Saku-"

"What about me?"

As if on cue, Naruto and Kiba turned around to see none other than Sauke Uchiha standing before them with all his glory. Dark raven hair that was so soft and perfect, toned muscles that matched his well built body. Oval, almost black eyes that seemed to pierce through people. And, oh, that voice. Husky and irresistible... Is that the definition of perfection?

Kiba backed away a foot, and gave a nervous laugh, "U-Uchiha... Good morning!"

Kiba 'erked' as he felt the other's cold gaze towards him, which soon left and fell upon a certain blonde boy (who was glaring).

"What the hell do you want, teme?" Naruto boldly asked in demand. God, the Uchiha was one freaky bastard. If the blonde didn't know better, he'd thought Sasuke was stalking him (because he was so good looking, after all). "Can't you see it's rude to easedrop?"

"Hn." the Uchiha gave a small smirk as he dugged his pale hands into his pocket's. " Nobody would want to easedrop on two squawking schoolgirls, usuratonkashi."

The blonde twitched as he took a step foward, "What the hell did you say?"

Sasuke sighed. "Must I need to repeat myself? Even if I told you a thousand times, your brain still wouldn't even calculate to understand."

Even after bening grabbed by the collar, Sasuke's eyes never changed as black met blue. Dancing into a firery battle. This time... Naruto wouldn't lose. He couldn't. Things would be different this time. This time he would be strong. This time...

"Oi, Naruto." Kiba grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Just let it go, man. He isn't worth it."

"Stay out of it." Naruto warned.

"Dude, what's the point in trying to get Romeo's part if you're suspended?" The Inuzuka boy reasoned with his best friend, who suddenly loosened his grip and looked deep in thought. Sasuke rolled his eyes in mere anoyance.

The raven haired boy patted off his collar in complete disgust before heading down towards the hall. "You wouldn't have the guts to do it, anyways." he mummbled past a suddenly confused Naruto.

"Huh?"

And with that, the Uchiha disappeared. His spicy and unpleasent after presence still remaining where the two boys stood. Naruto grinned sheepishly towards Kiba, who slapped his temple's and sighed in complete and total relief.

--

"Alright, so how about this..." The blond cleared his throat, "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn." after saying one of the blonde's many lines, he rubbed the back of his head. No matter how much he tried to tame his voice to go deep and calming, it wouldn't work. This was much harder than he thought. Maybe Iruka-sensai would go easy on him?

Kiba gave a small clap, while Shikamaru gave a yawn in return. The blonde glared and stuck his tounge out at his snickering friends.

"Jeez, Uzumaki. You sound like a love-struck desperate chick." Kiba commented.

Shikamaru let out another uncaring yawn. "I agree."

"Well thank you, you bastards." Naruto plopped down from where he was standing; his cute butt making contact with the cold, wooden floor. "Jeez, this is so much harder than I could ever hope to imagine."

The Inuzuka boy of the group flicked his script. "If love be rough with you, be rough with love; prick love for pricking, and you beat love down." He made a sour face. "When the hell do the violence happen?"

Naruto and Shikamaru both shrugged.

The canine boy turned around. "Oi, Choji, what part you trying out?"

Choji, was was sitting down on a pile of fresh hay and eating small baked chips, crunched, "Capulet. I heard he eats in a lot of scenes and hardly has any lines."

Naruto frowned. "Lucky bastard."

"You got that right..." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"What part you going for, Shikamaru?" Naruto question, tilting his head.

Yet again, the lazy genius let out another sigh.

"Friar Lawrence." A simple reply.

"Why him?" It was Choji who asked this.

"Easy character who hardly does anything at all... But a good guy."

Kiba grabbed his friend's lazy head and gave a slight nuggie. "You're no fun at all, you lazy ass!"

"You got that right! Cool guys like us should be in the sword fighting and all the cool action packed scenes!" Naruto high-fived Kiba, who ruffled a 'damn right'.

As all four boys soon sat together and studied their lines, time seemed to pass by quickly. Rather too quickly in fact. Oh, how the poor, unlucky blonde wished time went suddenly in slow motion... Oh, how he wished...

"Naruto!"

"H-hai?!" the blonde turned his head away from the group as he heard his name suddenly being called.

Iruka used a hand gesture to call the nervous boy over, who rushed up and walked nervously towards the grinning teacher.

"You ready?" the scar-faced man asked in a sweet tone.

Naruto gave a small nod. "I guess, but..."

"Good!" Iruka clasped his hands together, taking a seat where he could watch the boy fully in both movement and emotion. Only the best people, after all, could be in this play. "And which part are you trying out for?" he questioned.

"Uh, Romeo."

"I see. Nice, nice!" Now! Let's get started, shall we?" the teacher flipped quickly through his script. "Hm. How about you do quote "not mad" from Act lll. At the top in the second paragraph. Remember, a lot of emotion. Romeo is not yet angry, but sounds like it here. Dramatic, let the anger fill you. Now. Begin."

The blonde swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he felt everyone's eyes suddenly on him. Maybe this was a bad idea, after all... No! He wasn't going to let Sasuke win! Or any other guy! He will get that kiss with Sakura if it's the last thing he did! He flipped the papers towards the exact page and stood straight. He puffed out his cheeks, took out a deep breath, and...

"Not angry, but bound more than a mad man is. Shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented!"

...He wished he could shoot himself.

"Dammit, Naruto! I warned you to try not going in a deep voice. You sounded, once again, girly!" Kiba gritted out.

The blonde slumped as he heard a few girls behind him giggle while some other people let out small chuckles. Dammit, God, WHY did this have to happen to him?! WHY?!

As Naruto narrowed his eyes towards his teacher, he quickly didn't miss the smile that was pasted onto the elder man's face.

"Good, Naruto. That's enough."

Naruto flinched, "W-Wait! I can do better, actually! I was just nervous, and--"

"I said thank you, Naruto."

After feeling totally rejected, the whiskered face boy groaned as he headed back towards Kiba and the rest of his buddies, who patted his back and told him everything would be alright.

...Maybe they were right...

...Maybe they weren't...

Naruto still had his head faced towards the ground as all his friends went up to do their parts... even the blonde couldn't look at Sakura while she did her part for Juliet... All he could hear was her sweet voice filling the room with life. Imagining her hair flipping as she moved around. Her green eyes glowing...

After all the auditions were finally over and completed, Iruka-senei called all of his students over towards the stage, still having a smile formed on his face. He looked incredibly happy.

"Thank you everyone for trying out. You all were wonderful, really. I wish I could cast every single one of you in the play, but... Heh, it's not possible. So, I will now annouce who will be playing who, and whomever is choosen, will be that character in the play."

Everyone nodded vigerously.

"Ahem... First off... the person who will be playing Friar Lawrence will be... Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru's random sudden comment shocked a few people near him. And they soon scooted away.

"Next for Mercutio... Inuzuka Kiba-"

"FUCK YAH!"

Sigh. "Kiba, language."

"Are the swords real?" Kiba asked.

Iruka twitched. "No, Inuzuka-san, they're not."

Kiba made a face. "Bleah..."

And so, Iruka continued naming off the people who would be playing what. Hinata would be The Nurse. Tybalt would be Neji. Capulet would be Choji. Lady Capulet would be played by Yamanaka Ino. Montague would be Kankuro. TenTen would be Lady Montague. Paris would be cooly played by Gaara and so on and so on...

And then...

"And part for our lead star of Romeo would be..."

Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulder's and gave a slight squeeze to help his blood rush friend, who needed sudden oxygen... It was it so hard to breathe right now. But Naruto wasn't, in fact, the only boy who wanted the part of Romeo...

And slight nod... Then...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAAAAT?!"

All eyes turned to Naruto, who had eyes the size of two beach balls. The blonde began stuttering and he glared at the smirking and uncaring Uchiha.

"Why HIM?!" the blonde pointed a finger at the person he hated most.

Iruka sighed, for he knew this would come.

"Look, Naruto... Sasuke has talent in this part. You have a lot of professional and potential talent, but this part wouldn't be right for you. Do you understand?

Naruto thrusted his face towards his teacher. "Obviously not! If you say I have potential, then I should've gotten this part no matter what circumstances!"

Blue eyes twitched as he narrowed them towards the girls that flung themselves at Sasuke.

"Congrats, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ooh! I hope I got the part as Juliet!"

"No way! I'm getting it!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Squeal!"

Naruto's eyes grew colder as he saw a clinging Sakura along with the rest of the girls.

She giggled. "It'll be fun working with you, Sasuke-kun!" she blushed innocently.

Iruka raised his hands. "Now, now! No need to get so competative! I'm announcing Juliet's part this very moment!" he explained and promised.

The girls gasped excitedly and turned around to their sensative elder. Naruto continued glaring at Sasuke, and Kiba tried calming his idiot friend down.

"Now... for Juliet's part...The person to play her is..."

The girl's heart raced as butterflies filled their stomach's.

And then...

After moments of clear thinking, nervousness, and silence...

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Suddenly, and once again, all eyes faced towards a scared and certain blonde, who felt like he had been slapped.

"WHAAAT?!"

--

**Fufufu... Sorry, I had to stop! I love moments like these! Because I'm evil! Muwahahaha! Yes, Naruto as Juliet! I can see it now! Can you, can you?! I hope so!**

**Please review! It gets me motivated to write more!**

**...Seriously, it does!**

**xoxoLight-chanxoxo**


	2. Rival

**Wow. I got a lot more reviews than I thought i woul've... And that makes me SO HAPPY! Thank you all so much! I feel so alive and anew... Anyways, again, thank you all! From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all! -drowns the world with her tears-**

**Disclaimer: I DO...NOT own Naruto... though I wish I did... Like everyone else in this flippin' world!**

**ALSO! **

**...I didn't expect everyone to laugh towards the end... I didn't put humor... Wow. All the reviews made me so shocked. I almost had a heart attack (not really, but still).**

**ENJOYS!**

Naruto- 15 years

Sasuke- 16 years

Sakura-16 years

Kiba-15 years

Shikamaru-15 years

--

"You've gotta be joshing me, Iruka-sensai!" the blonde boy trashed his arms about, glancing back and forth towards his soothing teacher, and Mr. Sexy Uchiha beside him. This had to be a dream! No guy could be Juliet... He doesn't have boobs!

...Not to mention he doesn't LOOK like a girl at all! Last time he checked, he had a dick.

And it was _manly_ and _big_ (In his personal opinion)!

Kiba slapped his back and gave a grinning, "Congrats, Uzumaki! I knew you had it in ya!"

Naruto glared and turned towards his 'supporting' friend. "Shut the hell up, you ass!"

Iruka, once again, gave a unwanted sigh to fill the gap.

"Language, Naruto."

"But this is so-- UWAH!" Before the enraged Uzumaki boy could finish, he was suddenly pushed aside, which he fell because of his loose clumsiness, tumbled, and smacked dead-right into a nearby wall. And that moment, the blonde knew...

God was definitely NOT on his side today.

An average-height girl clutched a hand to her chest in an innocent manner, "This is not acceptable, sensai! Naruto is a BOY! What would the audience think in this state of performance?!" she tried to reason. Other fellow followers nodded in agreement.

"Now, now Ms. Haruno. There is hope! That's what make-up and costumes were invented for! The way Naruto's voice sounded, it was so angelic! The type of voice Juliet SHOULD have!" he explained, pointing a finger towards the ceiling; deep in his own little perfect imagination.

Kiba raised a brow. "Sounded like a desperate chick to me."

Iruka snapped away from his thoughts and turned to Kiba. "Oh, be quiet, you!"

"AHEM!"

All eyes turned to a certain blond boy (who really got stared at a lot) who gave a small glare towards everyone.

"Look, Iruka-sensai..." he began, "It's flattering that you choosed me to be Juliet and all, because of my good looks and all, but..."

"But...?"

The whiskered boy pointed a heated, tan finger towards an expressionless Uchiha, who had been standing on the same spot this whole time in silence.

..."No way! There's no chance in hell that I would be Juliet in your stupid play with... with HIM!"

"Hn."

"I mean, look at him! He's so lanky and pale! Like an uncooked chicken! Seriously, I don't know why you girls, especially someone so smart and sexy like you Sakura-chan, would even try to attach themselves to him! If anyone you should be fighting for, it should me! Naruto Uzumaki! Sexiest boy in Konoha High-- ARGH!"

"Woah, Uzumaki! Those girls are REEAALLY going at you! Nice punch, Ino!" Kiba called out.

As all the boys gathered around and watched Naruto get the living crap smacked out of him, Iruka called the awaiting Sasuke over.

"Uchiha-kun..." he smiled, "I know this may be kinda... difficult for you and Naruto, but I'm really counting on you both. This play means a lot to me, and I know Naruto may be a screw-up... and I know he can be a troublemaker... but I want you both to arrange study sessions on your lines every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly." the raven haired boy still gave no expression.

"Ah, good!" he connected his hands together in grace. "Oh, and about the kissing scene... Hm. We'll talk matters about that later." a light blush fount it's way on the adult's face. Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"Now, after I dismiss all the students, I'll talk to Naruto about meeting up with you tomorrow after school."

"Right."

Iruka slumped. "Lord, give me strength..." he looked up towards the ceiling and, for the hundredth time, gave an uneasy sigh.

--------------------

"I hate you." A glare.

"I'm hurt." A sarcastic smirk.

It wasn't that Naruto WANTED to be in the garden with a sadist bastard like the Uchiha, but he was FORCED to! Iruka was the reason the blonde boy got scot-free from all of his detentions, and the brown-haired man demanded Naruto to come here, otherwise he'd have to make them all up! And not even God could keep up on how long Naruto would be in that kind of tourture! And now... THIS! What did he do?! Was it because he cheated on the last math test, and he was being punished?

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"How about usuratonkashi?"

"Gyah!" The blonde began biting the fabric of his shirt to ease him down. The smirking Uchiha flipped through his script, not even once glancing at the teething blonde boy.

"I.Hate.You.So.Fucking.Much!" he gritted, slumping his back against the tree behind him. He wanted to go home, get some ramen in his stomach, and go to bed.

Sasuke finally looked at the idiot in front of him. "Look," he gave a cold stare, "It's not like I want to waste my time on an uncaring, idiotic loser, but I gave Iruka my word-"

He was cut off as the blonde boy pulled himself quickly up on his knees.

"Why did you agree?! This is all YOUR fault, then! We're here because of YOU!" the blonde pointed out the obvious.

The raven-haired boy rolled his oval eyes in annoyance.

"Must you be so loud and obnoxious?"

"Must you be stuck-up right bastard?!"

Naruto continued glaring at the pale boy, who was soothingly rubbing his temples. After Sasuke let out a groan, the whiskered faced boy turned away and looked down at his script. He felt himself become still... and he hated it. Just even thinking about Sasuke made him sick to his stomach.

"You ruined everything..." he whispered.

Sasuke gave a startled look (though he hid it well).

"What?"

Naruto balled up his hands into tight fists and leaned face-to-face towards the taller boy.

"I said you ruined EVERYTHING!" he screeched in hatred. Pure and total hatred. "You're the reason I didn't become Romeo! You're the one who ruined my only chance to get my kiss with Sakura! You're the one who ruined my life! With how Mr. Perfect you are! You get everything! And yet you're still not happy! You take your misery out on other people! Especially me! One day I'll get stronger than you, and I'll kick your ass! I'll finally prove I'm better than you! I'll prove-"

"You're wrong."

"Wha...?" Naruto began to freak. Never before had he seen the Uchiha look so stiff... so calm...

"You're wrong..." Sasuke repeated, looking down. "I don't get everything I want. The one, most precious thing I wanted in the world... I could never get."

The blonde gave a confused look as he felt two hands on his shoulders, and he finally saw the elder boy's face. His blue eyes widdened as he saw the raven-haired boy glare harshly.

"Why do you like her?!" Sasuke asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Ngh!" Naruto winced as he felt the fingers around his shoulders tightened. 'S-Sasuke! What the hell!? Get off, you're hurting me, bastard!"

"Why?!"

"Why what?!"

Sasuke gripped even tighter. "What the hell do you like Haruno?!"

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked, pushing the taller boy away and standing up. "You have serious issues, man! Guys like girls! That girl I happen to like is just Sakura! What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"She doesn't like you."

Naruto huffed. "And she likes you, but you obviously don't like her back! But she still hasn't given up on you. She still tries so hard to get your affections. And I've learned from being alone all my life is that if you want something so bad, then go for it. And that's just what I'm doing!"

As the two glared eachother down, Sasuke was the first to retreat; smirking as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Hn."

Naruto felt his small brow twitch.

"Go for it..." the Uchiha whispered to himself. He looked up back at Naruto and rolled his eyes.

"You really are a dobe."

Naruto felt himself flush. "I HATE YOU!"

"Stop whining and sit. We have work to do."

And after much complaining and arguing, Naruto finally gave in and sat down, looking through his script and trying to remember his lines, no matter how uncomfortable it was going into a girly voice. But (surprisingly) soon after precious time, the blonde boy began to feel rather comfortable and reasonable with it, and began to tease the now angered Uchiha. After for what seemed like several hours later, Sasuke looked up.

"It's getting late."

Naruto batted his eyelashes. "Isn't it romantic watching the sunset together, darling sugar plump?" he asked sweetly. He laughed at his victory when Sasuke growled and threw a stick at him.

"Stop it." Sasuke demanded. Naruto glared.

"Oi, you stupid teme! You can't tell me what to do! Besides, who the hell would want to watch the sunset with you? You'd probably turn into a blood sucking vampire or something!" the blonde made a dramatic 'eek' sound as seen in the movies. He glared harder as he felt the Uchiha give another 'I'll kill you' look.

"Alright, alright. We're almost done with Act One... Damn. Why are these lines so hard to memorize? Oh..Wait... Because I was so certain I would be Romeo that I studied most of HIS part's!" Naruto rocked his head back and forth. "Poor, helpless me!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, giving a casual and familiar smirk.

"Iruka did say I have natural talent to play Romeo's part."

Naruto cocked his head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Fuck you, Uchiha."

Sasuke's face gave a husky look. "No. Fuck you, Uzumaki." he murmured.

The blonde stood up and stretched, ignoring the last comment the raven haired boy directed back at him. "Mmn... Well, better guess I should head home. The old hag will break me in half if I'm late for dinner again." he was saying this to himself.

The raven-haired boy pulled himself to his feet, grabbing his textbooks and neatly placing them inside his school bag.

Remembering and giving a sudden 'Oh yeah!' Naruto leaned down and cramped and stuff his belonging's inside his own bag. Sasuke rolled his eyes before slanting his schoolbag onto his shoulder. Naruto just dragged his against the ground.

"Well, hopefully Wednesday doesn't come TOO soon. Being with you... Well, let's just say I'd rather kill myself or marry a goat instead."

Sasuke frowned. "Same here, dobe."

The blonde narrowed his eyes towards the graceful Uchiha. "I told you to STOP calling me that, bastard!" he snapped.

"A dobe is a dobe." the raven-haired smirk.

--------------------

"And then he was like... a dobe is a dobe! GOD! I want to smash his face into a PULP!"

Kiba grinned to himself as he looked at his blonde friend, who seemed more aggrivated by the sexy Uchiha than usual.

"So... I take it the study date went well?"

The tattooed boy got a harsh and deadly glare in reply.

As Naruto finished throwing his bag into the locker, he locked it tight and threw his shirt on. After feeling his shirt cling to his skin, he walked with Kiba out of the lockers and towards their Theatre class, which, of course, was now the blonde's most hated of all classes.

"Hm. I wonder."

"Hunh?" the whiskered boy turned towards his companion walking beside him. "Wonder what?" he questioned.

Kiiba looked Naruto in the eyes. "Why do you and Uchiha hate eachother so much? You both used to be best friends when we were in elementary. I remembered he was the only one who would play with you during recess."

Naruto turned away in an instant. Of course he remembered, but he didn't like bringing it up.

"H-How the hell should I know? What's in the past is in the past, Dog-Breath. Let it go." he said.

However, Kiba didn't give up. He was so curious about this now, after all.

"But, think about it. You have to remember. You two were inseperatable then, and now... I mean, I just started hanging out with you during the beginning of middle school, along with Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee. I never seen you with Uchiha when we started hanging out."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I said drop it, Kiba."

"But-"

"Fucking God, just DROP IT!"

Naruto froozed as he realized where they were. In Theatre class... were everyone was now staring at him... He gave a nervous laugh and he tried explaining to everyone (who still thought he was weird) that he cheated on a game and Kiba was trying to make him admit it. Soon enough, everyone around shrugged their shoulder's in an uncaring manner and turned back to what they were assigned to do.

The first person he noticed, though, was a certain pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan!"

Kiba sighed as he watched his idiotic friend prance towards the green-eyed girl, who was helping Ino with the curtains.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" the blonde chanted to himself, forgetting how embarassed he just was a few seconds ago. Seriously, the pink-headed girl was a tension-relief towards the whiskered faced boy.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. You look incredibly pretty this fine day." he flirted, snaking an around around the taller girl's neck. He grinned.

Sakura glared suddenly and quickly pushed the boy off. "Don't touch me." she threatened.

Naruto blinked. "Umm... Sorry?"

"It's your fault I didn't get the part for Juliet. I could've been with my Prince Charming, finally!" she gloated towards herself, imagining what life could be like from now on with her and her 'Prince Charming'.

The blue-eyed boy scratched his head in complete confusion. She was talking about him, right?

Well... So he thought...

The the bonde glared as his tiny brain finally realized who exactly she was talking about.

"Sasuke?!"

"Of course." Sakura licked her bottom lip.

"Why would you want Sasuke to be your Prince Charming?! He's a total bastard! I could be your Prince Charming, Sakura-chan! I could sweep you off your feet! I could give you the world!" he promised. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. And she frowned, before letting a small gust of air escape her throat.

"Listen, Naruto..."

Before Sakura could explain, a high voice interrupted their conversation.

"Sakura! I need help over here!" Ino called.

"Coming!" Sakura said, and she gave Naruto one last look before scurrying towards her friend.

The now isolated blonde slumped his head as he turned back and walked towards his friend's, who greeted him when he sat.

"How'd it go?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"Do I need to say?" Naruto groaned, letting his chin rest against the palm of his tanned hand. "She's still into Sasuke bastard."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru comforted.

"Do you want some chips, Naruto?" Choji held out his bag, but the blonde shook his head.

"No, he wants to smack the crap out of Uchiha, because he misses their friendship!" Kiba lied.

Naruto grabbed Kiba by the head and started shaking him.

"I DO NOT!"

And it was... absolutely true.

--------------------

"Cocky ass!"

"Again with the name calling?"

"It makes me feel better, and it's fun. Not that a stupid bastard like you would understand what fun is."

"Moron..."

Wednesday came too early for the uncompassionate blonde boy, though it was only two days away from their last encounter. And whenever he was with the raven-haired boy, he was always in an agressive and terrible mood. And the last scene with the strawberry haired girl he'd been crushing on was not making his presence with the Uchiha any better than last time.

Naruto huffed. "Let's just get to work, okay? The sooner we memorize our lines, the faster I don't have to see your pretty boy face anymore!"

Surprised by the sudden comment, Sasuke lifted his head up; his dark bangs sleeping against his face.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Naruto rolled his azural eyes. "Psh, everyone knows you're pretty, Sasuke. What's the big deal if I call you it? You hear it every second of your life. Hell, even in yoru dreams! What difference does it make if I call you it?"

A smirk made it's way up the Uchiha's lips. "Nothing. I just thought... You of all people, dobe."

As both boys stared at eachother in moral silence, the blonde boy felt his cheeks begin to heat up. And he hated that.

"Whatever, stupid teme." he grumbled.

"You don't have to be so modest about it." the other cooled in a teasing matter, which just pissed off the already mad blonde more.

Naruto ignored his arch rival and turned the page on the script, "Hmm..."

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

Naruto looked towards the person who said those lines, and he lowered his head head towads the script.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"The exchange for thy love's faithful vow for mine."

For some reason this time, Naruto let his voice fall down to how he really sounded, instead of his disguise that led him to have the part of Juliet.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it..."

And, once again, silence fell all around them as they glanced up at eachother. Naruto wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him. Why did his voice just do that, and why did he sound so... so...

...Sad?

All of a sudden, Naruto felt sick.

The blonde stood up. "H-Hey. I know it's early and everything, but I'm going to head home. I have... stuff to do." he gave a nervous smile; hoping the other boy would buy his false lie.

But...as everyone knows...

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew Naruto remembered when he read those lines... when THEY read those lines together. And it was breaking through to them.

"Alright, dobe."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, then... Um, bye?"

As he watched the scattered boy walk away, Sasuke couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Dobe, that voice really does make you sound like a desperate woman."

"WHAAAT?!"

Sasuke leaned against his usual tree and smiled.

Yup. That's better.

--------------------

**WOAH! That took two days to write! I'm so patheic... and sick... I've been sick all week and now it's that time of the month! DARN WOMAN ORGANS! DARN THEM TO HELL!**

**Anyways... What happened with Sasuke and poor helpless Juliet... I mean, Naruto that caused their friendship?! Stay tune to next weeks episode of...**

**Reviewers: SWEET SIMPLICITY!**

**Beta: Err... Light. I've noticed that your grades have been slipping a bit, and your grammar for this story is horrible. I now have the right to beat you endlessly with a sack of potatoes.**

**...CRAP!**

**Review Replies:**

**chocolatelover1****: Yes, everyone could see it coming... Poor, helples Naru-chan. It's fun teasing him. **

**trwt****: Because this world turned me into a bitch, that's why I'm ending it! Buwahahahaha! ...Ahem. Sorry for the foul language, but I'm glad you liked it! **

**mochiusaga****: Thanks for reading sweety, and me glads you likes it!**

**LoZfanchick****: I'm glad you liked it!**

**AnsemMesna****: Yes, yes. Poor Naruto. -insert evil laughter in background-**

**GiantFlyingSquirrel****: Ohoho! No, I guess they weren't expecting that... Hm...**

**SakuraKissy****: OMGZ! I totally agree! Naruto WOULD be pretty in a dress! Need to pick out one for him now! XD**

**LadyTintlet****: Hmm... I just recently thought of it... It would either be Neji or Gaara... but I'm not sure yet. I made them the characters that have conflict with Romeo Sasuke so it'll give Sasuke some conflict with either of them out of the play, too.**

**Shawdow Kitsune67****: -gets rabid kittens thrown at her before she could reply- XX**

**Fire Princess Lia****: I'm glad you like the story... and yes, I am mean. D:**

**cluelessninja65****: Yeah. I could totally see it happening, too. And, it said in the beginning that Naruto was 15... and Sasuke and so fourth... they're around 16... **

**Katara****: Thank you so much! **

**Queen-of-doomsday-prophecies****: I'm very glad you like it, really, it means a lot to me. .**

**The Kyuubi maiden****: I'm happy you're enjoying it!!!!!**

**gingersnapkitty****: It's not humor, though! Maybe I should change it...? Hmm, oh wellz. I'm.happy.you.like.this.story.and.i'll.shut.up.now.**

**My secret Darkness****: Yes, poor Naruto (stabs Sakura). He goes through so much in this particular story I am writing... Sniffs... I'm a cruel...**

**Arctic Vixen Queen****: Wow. A beggar reviewer! You're so awsome! You're the type of reviewer's that get moi motivated! Here's your chapter!**

**tweedledee****: Yes... Poor Naruto. Sasuke doesn't see likes he cares either way, though... Bastard... --**

**By the by... I'M 16! I'VE REACHED WOMANHOOD!**

**And you know what THAT mean!**

**-puts on Dairy Queen hat and heads to work- **

**D:**


End file.
